


It's Like You're My Mirror

by ester_potter



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Coming Out, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Temporarily Unrequited Love, ma solo nella prima scena, meno angst del solito, no beta we die like men
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ester_potter/pseuds/ester_potter
Summary: 5 volte in cui Martín si è quasi dichiarato ad Andrés + una volta in cui l’ha fatto davvero + un happy ending perché ho deciso deliberatamente di ignorare il canon (ne va della mia sanità mentale)
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	It's Like You're My Mirror

_“I don’t have much money, but boy if I did  
I’d buy a big house where we both could live  
If I was a sculptor, but then again, no […]  
I know it’s not much but it’s the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one’s for you”_  
  
  
\- Elton John 

  
  
  
  
I.   
  
  
  
Martín cammina furioso con le mani in tasca. Per strada non c’è nessuno, e da lontano arrivano solo risate di ragazzini ubriachi e rumori di vetri infranti. Prende a calci qualsiasi cosa gli capiti fra i piedi, mentre il vento gelido gli scompiglia i capelli e gli punge gli occhi fino a farli quasi lacrimare – ma forse quella è la rabbia, o l’adrenalina che scema. La vergogna, magari.

-Martín! – È la seconda volta che si sente chiamare da dietro e la voce è più vicina, per cui affretta il passo.  
-Martín!  
-Vattene a casa! – urla senza voltarsi.  
Passi di corsa e un respiro affannoso, dopodiché una mano si appoggia sulla sua spalla e lo fa girare: come aveva previsto, l’espressione spazientita e sconcertata di Andrés basta affinché il senso di colpa se lo mangi vivo. Si conoscono da meno di un anno, hanno lavorato insieme solo una volta e, nonostante non possano ancora definirsi chiaramente 'amici', Martín sente di non avere nessun controllo sull’effetto che Andrés sortisce su di lui, e si sente scoperto. Non lo sopporta. Se dapprima pensava fosse solo una cotta, da un po’ di tempo ha iniziato a temere di essersi innamorato davvero, e il conoscerlo meglio non l’ha affatto aiutato nel suo intento di farsela passare.  
-Che cazzo ti è preso? – sbotta Andrés. – Perché l’hai fatto? Hai capito chi sono quelli?  
Martín stringe i pugni fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche. – Non me ne frega un cazzo di chi siano – ribatte. – Non li ho cercati io. Li hai cercati _tu_.  
-Certo che li ho cercati io, idiota. Dovevamo preparare un colpo, o te lo sei dimenticato?  
Martín non se lo era dimenticato affatto, al contrario: durante la cena non aveva fatto altro che ripetersi “Mantieni la calma. Non dicono a te. Fatti i cazzi tuoi e sta’ calmo. Sei qui per lavoro”. Aveva cercato di resistere, ci aveva provato con tutto sé stesso… ma poi si era accorto di non sentirsi più un uomo, bensì un bambino messo con le spalle al muro, ed era tornato a sentire quelle spiacevoli sensazioni che non si erano ripresentate da anni, quelle che aveva rinchiuso a forza negli angoli più reconditi della sua memoria e che era convinto di aver dimenticato per sempre.  
  
  
_-Dove diavolo è finito il cameriere?  
-È là. Appena si gira lo chiamo.  
-Che sta facendo?  
Poco prima, il cameriere si era scusato per andare ad accogliere un ragazzo appena entrato al ristorante; parlavano fitto fitto, sorridendosi come due ebeti e senza preoccuparsi di lasciare un minimo di spazio personale fra loro. Il tavolo di Martín, Andrés e gli altri della banda era troppo lontano perché potessero sentirli, ma Martín riconobbe perfettamente lo sguardo del cameriere: era felice, ma anche nervoso. Una volta arrivato il momento di salutarsi, il ragazzo fece una carezza al cameriere sussurrando un: “A dopo”  
-Ehi, finocchio – urlò l’uomo seduto alla destra di Martín. – Fa’ con comodo, eh.  
Il cameriere rimase come congelato sul posto, si voltò di scatto verso di loro e avvampò di vergogna. Il suo ragazzo strinse i pugni fulminandoli con lo sguardo, per poi muovere un passo verso il loro tavolo prima che l’altro lo trattenesse con un braccio.  
-Sì, vieni qui – continuò l’uomo. – Qualche problema, frocio?  
-Adrian, abbassa la voce – sibilò un altro della banda, senza troppa convinzione. – Ci cacceranno. Se vuoi divertirti aspetta almeno che finiamo di mangiare.  
Questo sembrò placare Adrian, che tornò a concentrarsi sul suo piatto, infilzando l’insalata con la forchetta rabbiosamente. Martín si agitò sulla sedia, ma fece un sospiro e riuscì a non proferire parola, affogando invece tutto il suo disagio nel vino in un sorso solo. Alla sua sinistra, Andrés continuò a mangiare senza scomporsi, lasciandosi sfuggire giusto delle occhiate di rimprovero verso gli altri della banda.  
-È incredibile – commentò un altro – Anche nei ristoranti, adesso.  
-Ci sono delle famiglie, qui! – rincarò il terzo, abbastanza ad alta voce da farsi sentire da tutta la sala, con uno sguardo eloquente ai due ragazzi.  
Nel frattempo, il cameriere aveva letteralmente spinto l’altro fuori dal ristorante; quando tornò al loro tavolo e riempì i bicchieri di tutti, ma senza guardare negli occhi nessuno. Nonostante facesse del suo meglio per nasconderlo, Martín notò che gli tremavano le mani.  
Quando fu il turno del bicchiere di Adrian, quest’ultimo si rivolse al cameriere con finta cordialità: - Sei nuovo, vero? Vengo spesso qui, ma non ti ho mai visto prima.  
Il ragazzo non rispose, e appena terminato il suo compito fece per andarsene, ma Adrian allungò una mano con uno scatto e gli afferrò il colletto della camicia, tirandoselo a un palmo dal viso. Il cameriere sussultò e chiuse gli occhi, forse aspettandosi di essere colpito. Adrian, invece, si limitò a squadrarlo torvo e a mormorare: - Lo sai… Quelli come te devono stare attenti a come vivono la loro vita privata. Voi finocchi vi dimenticate che non siamo tutti come voi. Certe cose fatele a casa vostra. È chiaro? – Non arrivò alcuna risposta. – È già tanto che vi sia consentito camminare tra noi e fare una vita normale. Dovresti esserne grato, non credi?  
Martín strinse forte il bicchiere. “Di’ qualcosa!” pensò. “Digli di andare a fanculo. Difenditi”  
Il cameriere, invece, deglutì rumorosamente e annuì. Tremava dalla testa ai piedi.  
Adrian lo lasciò andare e il ragazzo si ritirò più in fretta che poté.  
Il tavolo si sciolse in una risata generale; solo Andrés si limitò a fare un sorriso tirato, per poi tornare ad ignorarli – era evidente che tutto quel teatrino l’aveva solo annoiato, e non vedeva l’ora di tornare a parlare di lavoro. Martín invece rimase mortalmente serio e non alzò più gli occhi dal piatto, nonostante non stesse più toccando cibo. Le orecchie, però, non poteva chiuderle ai commenti che seguirono.  
-Ma l’avete visto? È praticamente scappato via in lacrime!  
-Già me lo vedo che se ne va a piangere del fidanzatino – Qui la voce si alzò fino a diventare una ridicola imitazione di voce femminile – “Mi ha dato del finocchio! Davanti a tutti! Solo perché mi piace prenderlo in culo non ha il diritto di giudicarmi”  
E giù risate.  
-Comunque hai fatto bene a dirglielo, Adrian. Non fa mai male ricordargli quale sia il loro posto, ogni tanto.  
-Certo che ho fatto bene! Se si dà anche solo un dito a questa gente, finisce che si prendono tutto il braccio. Io non ci sto.  
-Sei pazzo? Mai dare un dito a quegli animali! Altrimenti poi sai dove se lo mettono?  
Altre risate. Andrés storse il naso, visibilmente disgustato, e iniziò a tamburellare le dita sul tavolo; si era giusto deciso a riportarli all’ordine quando vide le nocche con cui Martín sta stringendo la forchetta farsi bianche.  
-Anzi, - proseguì Adrian, - perché stasera non ci appostiamo qui vicino e aspettiamo che quello stronzetto esca? Così gli diamo una bella lezione.  
-Contaci. Adesso i froci sono liberi di convivere, sposarsi e perfino adottare bambini, Cristo Santo! Dove finiremo di questo passo?  
-Che ci sposeremo anche tra uomini e animali, ecco come!  
-Sapete che vi dico? – Il tono di Adrian era basso, ma paradossalmente sovrastò le voci di tutti gli altri. – Io li brucerei tutti, quei depravati.  
-Sì, sono d’accordo.  
-Tutti… bruciati.  
A Martín bastò un secondo per collegare la visione del cameriere disteso a terra, coperto di sangue e poi dato alle fiamme da un branco di animali come quelli seduti con lui – con cui lui si stava mescolando, pensò con ribrezzo – a uno dei tanti ricordi in cui suo padre gli dava del frocio e gli spegneva i mozziconi di sigaretta sulla pelle. Non aveva neanche 12 anni, all’epoca.  
Prima ancora di rendersene conto, Martìn aveva infilzato la mano di Adrian con la forchetta. L’uomo levò un urlo disumano; Martín la lasciò in verticale, con i rebbi ancora nella carne di Adrian, per poi allungare la mano afferrargli i capelli all’altezza della nuca e sbattergli la testa dritto sopra il calice, facendolo esplodere in mille pezzi, inondando il tavolo di vino. Qualcuno urlò dall’altra parte della sala, ma Martín non ci fece neanche caso. Scattò in piedi e scalciò via la sedia di Adrian, così che fosse solo lui a tenerlo sollevato da terra, con i capelli ancora stretti in mano. Gli lasciò giusto il tempo di girarsi a guardarlo: aveva pezzi di vetro conficcati su tutto il viso, il sangue sgorgava da ogni graffio e non riusciva a parlare, tanto era rintronato.  
Lo finì caricando il sinistro e sfondandogli la mascella con un pugno. Successe tutto talmente in fretta che quando Adrian toccò terra – e lì rimase, svenuto – Martín aveva già recuperato la giacca di pelle dallo schienale della sedia e si era fiondato fuori. Non si preoccupò minimamente di essere seguito, e la banda si precipitò a soccorrere Adrian.  
  
_  
A scuoterlo arriva la voce di Andrés. – Senti, – La sua voce è colma di una risolutezza talmente fredda da inchiodarlo al terreno. – non ti devono piacere. Non sono nostri amici, sono solo colleghi. Un colpo e poi li molliamo. Cosa credi, che io mi sia divertito? La crudeltà gratuita non è mai divertente. E non fraintendermi, normalmente avrei ammirato quello che hai fatto, ma oggi no. L’hai fatta grossa, e lo sai.  
-Io non sono come te. Non posso fare finta di niente.  
“Non posso più nascondermi, sono _stanco_ di nascondermi”  
-Beh, dovevi farlo! – sbotta Andrés. – Non era un nostro cazzo di problema!  
A quelle parole Martín scuote la testa e stringe le labbra. – Incredibile – commenta gelidamente. – Non pensavo fossi così.  
-Così come?  
-Tu parli tanto ma non prendi mai una posizione, vero? – Lo guarda come se gli facesse schifo, anche se accorge subito che non è così. Non gli porta il minimo rancore. L’unica cosa che sente è la delusione, e questo non fa altro che renderlo ancora più furioso con sé stesso.  
In compenso le sue parole sembrano aver distrutto la facciata impenetrabile di Andrés, che riesce a stento a mantenere un tono di voce basso mentre avvicina il viso a un palmo da Martín. – Non ti azzardare – ringhia. – Se il loro bersaglio fosse stato un tuo familiare o un tuo amico, avrei capito. Anzi, avrei applaudito, mentre sistemavi quello stronzo. Ma quelli ce l'avevano con uno che neanche conosciamo, e allora mi spieghi che senso ha avuto lo spettacolo che hai dato? È servito da monito a tutti gli omofobi nel mondo? No. Ha risparmiato l’umiliazione a quel ragazzo? No. Ha fatto stare meglio te? A quanto vedo no.  
Martín sostiene il suo sguardo per tutto il tempo, ma non ce la fa più a tenersi tutta la verità dentro, solo per sé, e sa che ha già perso quando l’ultimo tiro di Andrés va a segno: - Sai qual è l’unica cosa che hai ottenuto? Che non abbiamo una banda, adesso. E non abbiamo un colpo assicurato.  
-Potevo esserci io al posto suo! – sbotta Martín alla fine, prendendo Andrés talmente alla sprovvista che allontana il viso dal suo. – Anzi, ci sono già stato, in passato. Più di una volta…  
Deve fermarsi lì, perché sente la collera tradirlo e, così com’è arrivata, scivolare via, lasciandolo vulnerabile e ferito. Cerca di recuperare un contegno e abbassa gli occhi sulla strada, passandosi una mano fra i capelli. – Senti, mi dispiace. Davvero. Sai una cosa? – Tira fuori un paio di banconote da cento e gliele mette in mano a forza. – Tieni. Torna dentro e offri la cena a tutti. Fagli le mie scuse e digli… che sono un coglione e non merito di fare il colpo con voi – Si accorge di non essere più in grado di guardarlo negli occhi, ora che sa il suo segreto, perciò muove un paio di passi in avanti. – Buona fortuna.  
Passando di fianco ad Andrés, sente la sua mano premergli contro il petto, trattenerlo e spingerlo di nuovo all’indietro, nell’esatto punto in cui si trovava prima, e solo a quel punto si costringe a guardarlo. Sembra aver mutato espressione: è incuriosito, nel suo sguardo non c’è più la minima traccia di rimprovero.  
-Ora capisco molte cose – commenta dopo qualche secondo.  
Martín rotea gli occhi e Andrés gli rimette i soldi in mano, per poi allontanarsi di un passo, come se volesse guardarlo meglio. – Hai fatto bene.  
-Non lo pensi davvero.  
-Adesso che so la verità sì, invece.  
-Ti facevo meno volubile.  
-Sì, anch’io.  
Martín lo guarda senza capire e alla fine ci rinuncia. Caccia un sospiro e si siede sul marciapiede, circondandosi le ginocchia con le braccia e nascondendovi il viso. Andrés gli si siede accanto. – Ricordati una cosa – riprende, nonostante Martín si ostini a non sollevare la testa. – Devi imparare a riconoscere la differenza tra onore e questioni personali: l’onore viene prima del lavoro, ma le faccende personali no. Quelle non vanno mai, _mai_ anteposte al lavoro. E neanche i sentimenti. Non ci guadagni niente, anzi, è più pericoloso di quanto sembri.  
Se avesse un minimo di buon senso, a questo punto Martín si alzerebbe e si separerebbe per sempre da lui: come può pensare di portare avanti una collaborazione con Andrés col rischio di mettere i suoi sentimenti davanti al lavoro? Gli ha appena detto a chiare lettere che non gli importa che sia gay, ma esige che gli affari non vengano compromessi, e Martín non riesce a sopportare l’idea di essere la causa di un colpo finito male o di un ipotetico arresto di Andrés – o, ancora peggio, di una pallottola dentro di lui nel caso si scontrino con la polizia. Nonostante tutto questo, il buon senso non ha la meglio su quello che prova. Sa che se ne pentirà in futuro, eppure non può pensare di separare le loro strade. Può solo sperare che sia Andrés a farlo.  
-Inoltre, - continua l’altro, - quando sarà la prossima volta, perché presumo che ci sarà, fallo con più discrezione.  
-Discrezione? –Martín solleva la testa e lo guarda con un sopracciglio inarcato.  
Andrés ignora la sua espressione e annuisce solennemente. – Esatto. Con più classe. E magari cerca di volgere le cose a tuo vantaggio.  
-E come dovrei fare?  
Andrés tira fuori dalla tasca un portafoglio che Martín riconosce subito come quello di Adrian.  
-Come accidenti…?  
-Gli è caduto dalle tasche quando l’hai steso – Andrés si stringe nelle spalle e fa uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi storti. – Erano tutti distratti da lui e ne ho approfittato. Impara, ingegnere.  
I primi giorni in cui si sono conosciuti – erano stati reclutati per lo stesso colpo –, Andrés si divertiva spesso ad usare quell’appellativo per rivolgersi a Martín, con un tono saturo di paternalismo e scherno, al che lui ribatteva sempre che rubava da quando aveva cinque anni e che non sarebbe certo stato un damerino incravattato come lui a insegnargli il mestiere. Adesso, invece, mentre scorge nel castano degli occhi profondi di Andrés un luccichio di furbizia che ormai ha imparato a riconoscere come il suo marchio distintivo, si accorge per la prima volta da quando lo conosce di provare un bisogno fisico di averlo più vicino.  
-Grazie – mormora soltanto. Non ricorda quando è stata l’ultima volta che ha ringraziato qualcuno, e vorrebbe aggiungere altro, _tanto_ altro, ma non l’ha mai detto a nessuno prima, e non ha mai avuto così tanta paura di perdere qualcuno. – Io… - Non esce altro. Se ne sta zitto con la bocca semi-aperta come un idiota, e cerca disperatamente qualcosa da dire prima che Andrés gli rida in faccia. Quest’ultimo deve accorgersi del suo disagio, perché gli risparmia la fatica.  
-Adesso andiamo – annuncia, tirandosi in piedi. – Prima che a quegli scimmioni venga voglia di vendicarsi. – Gli porge una mano e lo aiuta ad alzarsi.  
-Non vai da loro? – chiede Martín, giusto per esserne sicuro, con una punta d’ansia nella voce.  
-Non ci servono – replica Andrés impassibile, guardandosi intorno in cerca di un taxi. – Ce la caviamo da soli, dico bene?  
Martín muore dalla voglia di chiedergli perché lo stia facendo, ma decide che la sua risposta gli basta.  
-Andiamo a spendere i soldi del buon vecchio Adrian in qualcosa di divertente.  
  
  
  
II.  
  
  
-È qui che vivevi? – gli domanda Andrés, squadrando quello che resta della prima casa in cui Martín è cresciuto.  
Il tetto è crollato da un lato, e l’erba è talmente alta da impedirgli la visuale completa del davanti.  
-Lo so, fa schifo – risponde Martín con la voce impastata dal sonno, per poi sbadigliare per l’ennesima volta in una sola giornata. Dodici ore di volo sono tante, e il jet lag lo sta uccidendo. – L’hai vista, adesso. Contento?  
-E tu?  
Martín non risponde. Non sa neanche lui, che cosa prova. È tornato a Buenos Aires giusto per sistemare alcune faccende burocratiche che aveva rimandato finché poteva, e Andrés ha insistito per venire con lui e vedere la sua vecchia casa – oppure, come piace pensare a Martín, ha voluto seguirlo per non lasciarlo solo a rivangare ricordi spiacevoli.  
-Non vuoi entrare?  
-No – È la risposta secca di Martín. Sente lo sguardo di Andrés su di sé, ma lui non insiste.  
Passano un po’ di tempo in silenzio, prima che Martín ammetta: - L’ho sempre odiata, casa mia.  
Andrés sta per rispondergli che è naturale, considerati i traumi a cui la associa, ma se c’è una cosa che ha imparato di Martín è che è lui a decidere quando parlare di determinate cose. Per Andrés, da sempre avvezzo a soddisfare la sua curiosità e così abile nel manipolare le persone in modo da farsi dire - e dare - tutto e subito, è una novità che non aveva messo in conto, ma stranamente non lo infastidisce. Anzi, lo diverte.  
-Volevi costruire case fin da piccolo? – gli chiede.  
-Già – Martín fa un mezzo sorriso. – Ricordo che passavano interi pomeriggi a disegnare piantine. Stavo spesso da solo, chiuso in camera. Passavano anche sei o sette ore, e io non mi schiodavo dalla sedia. Per la verità, se c’è una sola cosa per cui dovrei ringraziare i miei genitori, è proprio questa.  
-Vuoi dire che la passione te l’hanno trasmessa loro? – Il tono di Andrés trabocca di scetticismo, e il sorriso di Martín svanisce.  
-All’inizio non disegnavo solo piantine – spiega. – Erano più… percorsi. Labirinti. Partivo dalla mappa di casa mia e aggiungevo tunnel sotterranei, passaggi segreti. Qualunque cosa potesse portare a un nascondiglio dove non mi avrebbero trovato.  
Andrés annuisce e gli stringe forte una mano; dura poco, appena il tempo che Martín se ne accorga. Poi la lascia andare e sposta di nuovo lo sguardo davanti a sé. – Mi dispiace – gli dice, assorto. – Nessun bambino dovrebbe sentirsi in pericolo in casa sua.  
Martín viene avvolto all'improvviso da un calore che gli è ormai divenuto familiare, e si sente così compreso e al sicuro che le parole escono prima che se ne renda conto: - Al prossimo colpo ce la costruisco io, una casa.  
Andrés si gira verso di lui divertito. – Non facciamo prima a comprarla?  
-Sì, ma ora mi è venuta voglia di progettare – risponde Martín con un’alzata di spalle, facendo ridere l’altro.  
-E va bene – gli concede Andrés una volta tornato serio. – Ma solo se la lasci arredare a me.  
-Quello l’avevo dato per scontato.  
Martín ricambia il suo sguardo, e il cuore gli si ferma. Solo per un fugace attimo gli viene il dubbio che Andrés sappia; quest’ultimo lo guarda indecifrabile, le pupille che percorrono ogni angolo del suo viso, come se gli stia leggendo dentro. Per quanto lo riguarda, Martín non ha dubbi sui suoi sentimenti: sono passati due anni dal loro primo incontro, ed è abbastanza sicuro di aver provato qualcosa per lui da sempre.  
Ha imparato presto a non illudersi, perché sa che Andrés non è bisessuale e neanche lontanamente gay, ma ha anche rinunciato a cercare di farsela passare; Andrés lo ha praticamente adottato, gli ha cambiato la vita, e a lui basta quello che hanno – ci soffre più di quanto voglia ammettere a sé stesso, ma gli basta – e nonostante questo ci sono momenti, come ora, in cui gli sembra di vedere qualcosa di diverso negli occhi dell’amico, di sentire qualcosa che li tira più vicini, come due calamite. Due riflessi della stessa anima.  
“Accidenti a te, Andrés” pensa. Gli passa per la mente il pensiero di tirarlo semplicemente fuori e dirgli la verità, ma in meno di un secondo ci ha già ripensato. Non è mai stato coraggioso come gli piace sembrare.  
Come sempre è Andrés a rompere l’incantesimo. Si apre in un sorriso sghembo e si avvia verso la macchina che hanno noleggiato, raddrizzandosi il cappello. – Andiamo.  
Martín si prende un secondo per riprendersi e lo guarda mentre si allontana.  
-E quando sarà il momento, - gli urla Andrés senza voltarsi, - scegli un terreno bello grande. Necessito di un giardino.  
Martín ridacchia, volge uno ultimo sguardo alla sua casa d’infanzia e lo segue.  
  
  
  
III.  
  
  
-Fermo, ho detto.  
-Ma non eri abituato a dipingere soggetti in movimento?  
-Tu concentrati sul tuo lavoro, che io faccio il mio.  
Martín sbuffa, fingendosi scocciato, e china di nuovo la testa sulla scrivania.  
Poco più tardi, Andrés appoggia il pennello e va ad inginocchiarsi davanti a Martín, che non può fare a meno di sussultare e irrigidirsi. – Che stai… - Il suo migliore amico allunga una mano e gli prende il mento tra le dita.  
-Solo un attimo.  
Gli tiene il viso sollevato verso l’alto per qualche secondo, per poi girarlo leggermente di profilo. La mano con cui Martín tiene la matita inizia a sudare, e vorrebbe tanto dire qualcosa di stupido per sciogliere la tensione, ma sa che Andrés non vuole essere disturbato quando dipinge, per cui tace. Si limita a concedersi di fissarlo, dato che si trova nella rara circostanza in cui l’altro sta facendo lo stesso con lui.  
Dopo un tempo che pare interminabile, Andrés decide di essere soddisfatto e lo lascia andare. Martín deve fare forza su sé stesso per non spingersi in avanti e seguire la sua mano – gli _manca_ il suo tocco, lo rivuole addosso – e fa per tornare ai suoi calcoli, ma ormai ha perso la concentrazione. Non potendo alzarsi senza suscitare fastidio nell’altro, finge di scarabocchiare qualcosa.  
-Fatto.  
Martín ammira il ritratto in silenzio, e per la prima volta prova invidia nei confronti di Andrés, il quale deve accorgersi della sua espressione e lo guarda perplesso: - Non ti piace?  
-Scherzi? È perfetto.  
-Allora che ti prende?  
-Niente, è solo che…  
“Che hai fatto una cosa meravigliosa e io non so fare niente. Non so rendere giustizia al tuo viso, alla tua persona. Non so come farti capire che ti amo. So solo fare calcoli. Non c’è niente di artistico o personale in questo”  
-… Mi dispiace non essere in grado di ricambiare.  
Lo dice sorridendo, ma dentro di sé prova un impulso inspiegabile di piangere, per cui si affretta a cambiare discorso. – Sarà meglio che mi rimetta al lavoro, se vogliamo rubare quei diamanti – gli fa notare, schiarendosi la voce.  
Lo sguardo di Andrés si fa attento, famelico. – Credevo che quel colpo non ti convincesse.  
-Ho cambiato idea.  
-Ci servirà una banda bella numerosa, allora.  
-E l’aiuto di tuo fratello.  
Al solo sentire nominare Sergio, Andrés sfodera un sorriso che va da un orecchio all’altro. Non si vedono da mesi, e a Martín ha sempre fatto tenerezza il modo in cui Andrés si trasforma quando si parla di lui.  
-Vado a chiamarlo – annuncia subito. Prende il cellulare e fa per uscire dalla stanza, prima di fermarsi e girarsi verso Martín. – Non devi ricambiare.  
-Cosa?  
-Il ritratto è un regalo. L’ho fatto perché mi andava. E sai che non sarà l’ultima volta, vero?  
Martín alza gli occhi al cielo, fingendosi infastidito, ma non riuscendo a trattenere un sorriso. – Come vuoi. Grazie, comunque.  
Ma Andrés lo conosce troppo bene, e sente che c'è qualcosa che non va. – Devi dirmi qualcosa?  
Martín apre la bocca e la richiude di scatto subito dopo.  
“Zitto, non ci provare” si dice.  
-No. No, niente. Va’ a chiamare Sergio.  
Andrés sorride ed esce; Martín approfitta della sua assenza per lavargli i pennelli.  
  
  
  
IV.  
  
  
-Perché la sposi?  
Andrés alza gli occhi dalla montagna di soldi sul tavolo e li fissa su Martín.  
-Come?  
Martín continua a impilare mucchi di mazzette come un automa, senza alzare la testa. – Ana Maria. Perché la sposi?  
Andrés resta sinceramente colpito e per un po’ fatica a trovare una risposta – il che è un evento più unico che raro, quindi Martín si crogiola nel compiacimento.  
-Perché no? – butta lì Andrés, come se non avesse trovato niente di meglio.  
Martín corruga le sopracciglia. – Che razza di risposta è?  
-Si vive una volta sola. E poi è perfetta. È bellissima, sveglia, divertente…  
“Non lo sono tutte?” pensa Martín, ignorando l’interminabile elenco di qualità che ormai sa a memoria e che secondo Andrés una donna ‘da sposare’ deve avere. Non si prende neanche la briga di ascoltarlo.  
-A proposito, il suo aereo è già atterrato?  
-Sì. Ci aspetta a Copenaghen – Andrés avvolge l’ultima mazzetta in un elastico e tira fuori un borsone da sotto il tavolo. – Sbrigati, prima che Marko* si attacchi al clacson.  
Martín annuisce e inizia a riempire un altro borsone.  
-Non ti piace?  
-Neanche la conosco – ribatte Martín, più secco di quanto vorrebbe. – _Tu_ non la conosci.  
-La conosco quanto basta.  
-Lo dicevi anche di Carmen e Pilar.  
Andrés si ferma e appoggia le mani sul tavolo, chinandosi leggermente in avanti verso Martín. – Qual è il problema?  
Martín si stringe nelle spalle e si ostina a non alzare gli occhi.  
-Penso solo che potresti trovare di meglio.  
Andrés non commenta, forse aspettandosi una delucidazione su quel giudizio così severo che però non arriva. Nel silenzio che segue, Martín si pente di aver dato fiato alla gelosia che lo sta mangiando vivo e tira fuori la prima cosa che gli viene in mente.  
-E adesso che facciamo?  
-Andiamo in Danimarca, come avevamo deciso.  
-Sì, ma poi? A quando la prossima rapina?  
-Te ne preoccupi già adesso? – ghigna Andrés, che per la gioia di Martín sembra almeno fingere di aver dimenticato l’argomento precedente. – Godiamoci i frutti del lavoro, per ora.  
Martín sorride e chiude la cerniera del borsone, mentre un pensiero si fa strada nella sua mente. – Una volta mi avevi parlato della Banca di Spagna.  
Nel guardare Andrés ridere gettando la testa all’indietro, Martín resta come colpito da un fulmine, come succede ogni volta; non ci si abituerà mai, ed è sceso a patti anche con questo.  
-Già – replica Andrés, – quello sarebbe il mio sogno. _L’oro della Banca Nazionale_ – Lo dice come se fosse il nome di un’aria di quelle che è solito ascoltare su vinile, o di un quadro raro da collezione, e ha quella scintilla negli occhi che non fallisce mai nell’ipnotizzare Martín e che lo ha portato a decidere già molto tempo fa di fare tutto ciò che è in suo potere per non farla spegnere mai.  
Per questo, appena Andrés si fa di nuovo serio e scuote la testa, come se stesse tornando alla realtà, Martín se ne esce dicendo: - Non è detto che debba rimanere un sogno.  
Andrés sorride amaramente e passa ad un altro borsone. – A certe cose non riesco a credere nemmeno io.  
-No, aspetta – Martín gira attorno al tavolo e si ferma vicino all’amico. – Dobbiamo solo lavorarci. Richiederà sicuramente più tempo di qualunque altro colpo abbiamo mai provato prima, più ostaggi da tenere a bada e più variabili da considerare… ma penso che possiamo farcela.  
Andrés lo guarda sconcertato. – Perché all’improvviso ci tieni così tanto?  
-Perché ci tieni tu – risponde lui d’istinto, per poi sbrigarsi ad aggiungere: – E poi, non è che mi faccia schifo l’idea di andarmi a riprendere l’oro che ci avete così gentilmente sottratto.  
-Oh, certo, ora capisco – Andrés reagisce con un ghigno e lo squadra attentamente. – E saresti disposto a provarci davvero?  
“Voglio che tu sia felice. Nessuno se lo merita più di te. E questa è l’unica cosa che so fare. Sarà la _mia_ opera d’arte, per te”  
Sono parole che suonano così bene, nella sua mente. – Lo renderò possibile – Si limita a dire. – Lo giuro.  
Andrés solleva un angolo della bocca e appoggia una mano sulla guancia del suo migliore amico; il suo viso si è addolcito a tal punto che a Martín tremano le gambe, e deve rafforzare la presa sullo spigolo del tavolo per timore che non lo reggano.  
-So che lo farai.  
Le parole premono per uscire, si dimenano. Martín le tiene giù.  
  
  
  
V.  
  
  
-Sicuro di volere il divorzio? _Di nuovo_?  
-Ci penso da un po’, sì.  
-Tatiana mi piace – osserva Martín sinceramente.  
-Lo so – Andrés sospira e si stravacca sul divano. – Ma non può funzionare.  
-Mm-mm. Fammi indovinare – commenta Martín con falsa nonchalance. – Incompatibilità di carattere, vero?  
-Diciamo più… incompatibilità di futuro.  
Martín incassa il colpo senza replicare. Da quando Andrés gli ha rivelato di essere malato, è come se la miopatia aleggiasse nei loro discorsi, una presenza intangibile ma comunque pesante; per la verità, Andrés la tira in ballo spesso, anche nei momenti meno opportuni. Probabilmente per esorcizzarla, secondo quanto dice Sergio. Martín, invece, cerca sempre di non avvicinarvisi troppo, di non sfiorarla neanche per sbaglio, come fosse una bestia da non stuzzicare; ci sono giorni, però, in cui non riesce a fare finta di niente, e oggi è uno di quelli.  
-Avevi detto che sapeva della malattia, che la cosa non la turbava…  
-Infatti è così. Ma prima o poi si renderà conto di ciò a cui dovrebbe rinunciare. Voglio risparmiarle la fatica. E il tempo.  
Martín annuisce e si appoggia al davanzale della finestra, rivolto verso Andrés. – Quindi immagino che ce ne andremo?  
-Perché dovremmo?  
-È quello che facciamo di solito quando divorzi.  
Teme il momento in cui Andrés gli farà la fatidica domanda: _“Possibile che tu non abbia mai pensato di fermarti da qualche parte per sempre? Sai che non devi seguirmi per forza, vero? Non preoccuparti, resta pure, se vuoi. Non è giusto che ti adatti a ogni mio capriccio”_  
Andrés incrocia le braccia dietro la testa, assorto, e fissa il soffitto. – A te piace qui?  
“Mi piace qualunque posto, purché ci sia tu” pensa Martín.  
-Sì – risponde. – Sì, mi piace.  
Andrés muove la punta del piede su e giù, a scatti, e si morde il labbro inferiore. – Penso che potremmo fermarci – decreta alla fine. – Del resto, una volta completato il piano ce ne andremo comunque. Tanto vale limare gli ultimi dettagli qui.  
-Oh.  
-A meno che tu non voglia cambiare aria, è ovvio – Il suo tono lascia intendere che sa perfettamente che Martín vuole ciò che vuole lui, e se anche non lo volesse si adatterebbe e lo seguirebbe in capo al mondo.  
-Per me va bene – risponde subito Martín. – Mi piace questa vita. È tutto perfetto.  
Abbassa lo sguardo per sfuggire a quello di Andrés, dandosi dell’idiota. “Bravo, testa di cazzo. Dagli un altro motivo per pensare che vuoi stare con lui e con nessun altro, che forse non l’ha ancora capito. Perché non gli dici la verità, a questo punto?”  
Già… perché non dirgliela?  
-Anche a me piace questa vita – Andrés lo dice piano, come se bisbigliasse, ma Martín lo sente.  
-Cosa?  
-Niente.  
Martín lo guarda, improvvisamente agitato, e Andrés coglie l’occasione per incatenare gli occhi ai suoi.  
-Tu stavi dicendo qualcosa? – gli chiede.  
“Sì”  
-No.  
“Codardo”  
-No… Niente.  
  
  
  
+1  
  
  
-Non aspettarmi per cena, esco con Tatiana.  
-Ok.  
-Glielo dirò stasera.  
-… Vuoi dirle che vuoi il divorzio davanti a una ribollita?  
-Beh, almeno si consolerà un po’.  
Martín ride fra sé e scuote la testa, tornando sui suoi fogli.  
-Sergio ti vede distratto – Andrés glielo dice così, senza troppe cerimonie, mentre si sistema il completo.  
-Che intendi?  
-Dice che non stai mettendo abbastanza cervello nel piano.  
Martín lo guarda; il suo primo istinto è infuriarsi, ma tiene duro e fa finta che la cosa non lo tocchi. – E se lo dice Sergio immagino che debba essere vero.  
Andrés si infila le mani in tasca; se ne sta in piedi al centro della stanza, la testa leggermente inclinata da un lato, e guarda Martín come se sapesse già cosa stia pensando. L’altro sospira e appoggia la schiena alla sedia, rassegnato. – Che c’è?  
-Pensavo che ci dicessimo tutto, io e te.  
-Infatti. E quindi?  
-Quindi è ora che lo tiri fuori.  
A quelle parole, il cuore di Martín gli salta in gola e lo stomaco si stringe in una morsa. Sono passati quasi tredici anni, e nonostante sapesse che prima o poi quel momento sarebbe arrivato non si è mai preparato un discorso, né un pretesto per tirarsi fuori da quella situazione. Può solo negare.  
-No, – replica con un sorriso, - io non credo. – Torna a fingere di scrivere qualcosa, pregando qualunque dio o santo che avvenga qualcosa, qualunque cosa che faccia decidere ad Andrés di lasciar cadere l’argomento.  
-Martín - Pur mantenendo una certa dose di dolcezza, il tono di Andrés non ammette repliche. – Sono anni. Non sei stanco?  
“Non ne hai idea” vorrebbe dirgli. Lo vorrebbe, ma in realtà anche no, perché non è pronto a vedersi rifiutare esplicitamente, e ora non può neanche rifiutarsi di parlarne perché sa che con Andrés è una battaglia persa, che finirà comunque per dargli quello che vuole, come fa sempre. Non ha idea di dove vuole andare a parare, ma sa che non finirà bene; può solo subire e aspettare.  
Andrés alza gli occhi al soffitto e si prende un po’ di tempo per scegliere le parole giuste. – Ho notato delle cose, in questi anni – esordisce. – Non sono totalmente cieco, e per quanto tu sia bravo a nascondere quello che provi, per me sei un libro aperto… Ma non pensavo che quello che provassi fosse così forte. O forse non volevo vederlo. Quando pochi giorni fa mi sono infiltrato in Banca e siamo andati a prenderci un cocktail, mio fratello mi ha aperto gli occhi e mi sono detto: “Accidenti, se l’ha notato perfino lui, completamente inesperto in materia sentimentale e che quando si tratta delle altrui emozioni ha l’intelligenza emotiva di un cucchiaino, allora la cosa deve essere più grande di quanto pensi”  
Se prima andava come un treno, ora il cuore di Martín ha ripreso a battere regolarmente, e sprofonda ad ogni parola di Andrés. Non cerca neanche più di dissimulare il dolore. Smette di scrivere all’improvviso, appoggiando bruscamente la matita sul tavolo e finalmente lo guarda. – Che vuoi da me?  
-Che me lo dicessi. Ti sentiresti meglio.  
Martín esplode in una risata sarcastica e si alza, riordinando i quaderni uno sull’altro. – Grazie per il pensiero, ma mi permetto di dissentire.  
-Martín, ascolta…  
-No. Non devi spiegarmi niente, chiaro? Lo capisco, va tutto bene…  
-No, non va tutto bene. Tu credi che non lo senta anch’io?  
-Credo che tu… Cosa?  
-Credi che non senta quello che c’è tra noi? È impossibile ignorarlo. È qualcosa di… straordinario, unico. Meraviglioso. E conosco l’amore, mi sono sposato cinque volte. Il fatto è che… Con nessuna di loro ho mai sentito qualcosa di remotamente simile a quello che sento con te. Mai.  
Martín lascia cadere i quaderni sul tavolo e lo fissa a bocca aperta, la fronte corrugata. Cerca disperatamente qualcosa nel tono dell’altro che gli faccia capire che sta mentendo, o che ha frainteso, perché si rifiuta di credere che Andrés lo ricambiasse – che lo abbia sempre ricambiato, in tutti questi anni.  
Andrés, dal canto suo, ha smesso di sorridere; è mortalmente serio, mentre continua: – È come se tu fossi il riflesso di me stesso, uno specchio… Perché sei uguale a me. E dove sei diverso, mi completi. Conosci i miei pensieri prima ancora che io gli dia voce, e _mi senti_. Sei la mia anima gemella, la mia altra metà. Niente e nessuno potrà mai essere equiparato a te.  
Martín deglutisce e gira attorno alla scrivania, con le mani sui fianchi: fra i due non si frappone più niente, se non la distanza che hanno messo loro stessi.  
Lo sguardo di Andrés si fa malinconico, più incerto. – Ma non credo che questo basti.  
“Come può non bastare?” si chiede Martìn, passandosi una mano sul viso.  
-Stiamo sbagliando, e tu lo sai – continua Andrés.  
-Di che parli?  
-Del piano. Forse Sergio ha ragione, è troppo rischioso.  
Martín si convince che sia tutto un malevolo scherzo del destino: di tutte le pieghe che pensava potesse prendere la conversazione, questa è l’unica che non aveva previsto. – Stammi a sentire, – biascica, - questo non ha niente a che vedere con noi due, d’accordo? È il colpo del secolo, ci lavoriamo da anni…  
-Non sto dicendo di accantonarlo per sempre. Dico solo che ci farebbe bene una pausa.  
-Da cosa, dalle rapine? – ribatte scettico Martín, perché sa benissimo che Andrés non allude a quello, ma vuole che glielo dica esplicitamente, veloce e indolore.  
-Intendo l’uno dall’altro.  
No, non è affatto indolore. Martín caccia un sospiro tremolante e si inclina all’indietro appoggiando le mani alla scrivania. Per un po’ nessuno dei due fa niente, e nel silenzio opprimente Martín finisce per elaborare tutto in una volta: gli occhi gli si riempiono di lacrime, si sta letteralmente spezzando a metà, ma se non altro non ha più paura. Ogni difesa è crollata, non ha più senso combattere. Come aveva previsto, Andrés ottiene sempre quello che vuole, e a lui non resta che arrendersi: - Come vuoi.  
Andrés abbassa lo sguardo; se non lo conoscesse bene, Martín penserebbe che si sente talmente in colpa da vergognarsi, ma è troppo sconvolto per preoccuparsene. – Sei un pezzo di merda – gli dice, invece, mentre le lacrime iniziano a scendere. – Guarda come mi hai ridotto.  
A quelle parole Andrés si sforza di riportare gli occhi su di lui, sospira e allunga una mano verso la guancia di Martín che subito si ritrae, bruscamente, come se potesse scottarsi, cosa che non aveva mai pensato di fare di fronte a un simile gesto da parte dell’altro. – Non voglio la tua pietà.  
Andrés abbassa la mano e fa un passo indietro.  
-Mi dispiace.  
Martín si asciuga il viso. – Io ti amo – ammette. Non è neanche lontanamente liberatorio come se lo era immaginato, perché il contesto è sbagliato, è triste, è senza speranza. – Ma capisco che non ti importi.  
Andrés apre la bocca per ribattere, ma lui non glielo permette: - Non c’è bisogno che ti giustifichi, lo capisco davvero. Me l’hai detto tu stesso, ricordi? _I sentimenti e gli affari personali non vanno mai anteposti al lavoro_. Sono passati anni, ma non ho mai dimenticato quella frase.  
Andrés ne resta sinceramente colpito e i suoi occhi si inumidiscono, ma Martín ha smesso di sperare che cambi idea. Non riesce più a guardarlo, gli manca l’aria. – Vattene – È l’unica cosa che riesce a dire.  
Andrés attende qualche secondo, forse credendo di aver capito male, e Martín sostiene deciso il suo sguardo per tutto il tempo. Alla fine, stavolta, è Andrés a cedere: si allontana, si infila il cappotto, e si gira verso di lui un'ultima volta. - Ti trovo qui, quando torno?  
-No.  
Andrés stringe le labbra, annuisce impercettibilmente e se ne va.  
  
  
  
3 settimane dopo  
  
  
-Ciao.  
Martín resta impalato sotto l’arco della porta, gli occhi spalancati. Quel maledetto sorriso lo fa sentire esattamente come tredici anni prima; stringe la presa sulla maniglia della porta, ma il suo corpo si rifiuta di fare ciò che il cervello gli impone – sbattergli la porta in faccia, perché è quello che si merita.  
-Non mi fai entrare?  
Martín sospira, cercando di calmare i nervi, e si sposta di lato. Andrés entra con le mani in tasca e cammina per la stanza, ispezionando i muri spogli e le superfici libere. Sembra la camera di un motel, tanto è impersonale e vuota.  
-Ti sei nascosto bene – commenta, dopo un po’. – Non sai quanto abbia dovuto sudare per farmi dire da Santiago** dove fossi.  
-E glielo hai estorto con l’inganno, immagino – commenta Martín sprezzante.  
Andrés continua a guardarsi intorno. – Hai lasciato tutte le tue cose al monastero. Perché?  
-Ne comprerò di nuove – replica lui con voce atona, appoggiandosi con la schiena contro la porta, le braccia incrociate davanti a sé.  
-E perché proprio Palermo?  
-Che ti importa? Tu, piuttosto, perché non sei in ritiro con tuo fratello? Credevo voleste entrare alla Zecca.  
-Già – Andrés ridacchia, girandosi verso di lui. – Ma purtroppo non funziono bene come vorrei.  
-Che vorresti dire?  
-Che mi manca qualcosa.  
Martín non sa cosa dire. – Che sei venuto a fare qui?  
Andrés fa un paio di passi nella sua direzione. – Perché non me l’hai mai detto? – chiede, senza bisogno di specificare cosa.  
-Avrebbe cambiato qualcosa?  
-No, prima no.  
“E adesso?” vorrebbe chiedergli Martín. “Adesso cambia qualcosa?” Non sa se sbatterlo fuori o prenderlo tra le sue braccia – perché gli manca perfino adesso, che ce l’ha di nuovo davanti – e alla fine non fa nessuna delle due cose. Lo guarda come se lo sfidasse, ma non si schioda dalla porta.  
-Non andrò alla Zecca con mio fratello – riprende Andrés.  
Martín corruga le sopracciglia. – E lui che ha detto?  
-Me l’ha data vinta abbastanza in fretta, in realtà – Andrés fa un passo avanti. – Credo che non mi sopportasse più.  
Un altro passo e Martín non sa più come restare calmo, crede di impazzire. – Quindi vuoi entrare alla Banca – balbetta.  
-Decidi tu. Non è una mia priorità, al momento. Non sono qui per il colpo.  
-E perché, allora?  
-Perché ho bisogno di te.  
Andrés appoggia la mano destra tra il collo e la spalla di Martín, facendogli aderire la testa contro la porta delicatamente. Lo tiene fermo, ma non si avvicina. Il castano dei suoi occhi incontra il grigio-verde di quelli di Martín, che deve imporsi di respirare a fondo ma in silenzio, per non farsi vedere da Andrés ancora più fragile di quanto già non sia. Quando quest’ultimo fa per chinare la testa verso la sua, Martín solleva una mano per fermarlo. – Sergio non ti ha detto di allontanarti da me? – chiede con un filo di voce.  
A quella domanda, Andrés assume un’aria quasi divertita; si allontana leggermente e alza la mano sinistra davanti a quella che Martín tiene alzata, strusciando il palmo con quello dell’altro lentamente, dal basso verso l’alto, e una volta in cima circonda le dita di Martín con le sue, delicato, attento, senza staccare un momento gli occhi dai suoi.  
Abbassa la mano di Martín tenendola stretta nella sua, eliminando ogni ostacolo fra loro, e solo alla fine risponde: - Sergio non mi dice cosa devo fare.  
Un secondo dopo la sua bocca si scontra con quella di Martín, che risponde aprendo la sua e lasciando entrare la lingua di Andrés. È umido, caldo, e Martín giura di non sentire più la terra sotto i piedi; galleggia, gli gira la testa. Divincola la mano che Andrés teneva nella sua per passarla fra i suoi capelli, stringendoli tra le dita e scompigliandoli in tutte le direzioni.  
L’altro lo manovra come vuole, gli muove il viso con la mano che tiene sulla sua guancia, mentre l’altra si fa strada sotto la maglia; appena le dita di Andrés vengono a contatto con la sua pelle, Martín trema e si stacca dalla sua bocca per ansimare forte contro le sue labbra. Va a fuoco e gela allo stesso tempo. Se lo tira più vicino e l’altro sembra capire, perché lo spinge ulteriormente contro la porta, per quanto possibile. Martín allarga le gambe di riflesso e Andrés scivola al centro. – Ah… - Non è chiaro chi sia stato dei due ad emettere quel suono, ma da quel momento i loro gemiti si mescolano. Andrés muove le anche in avanti, strofinando la sua erezione con quella di Martín, che gli viene incontro; devono staccarsi per riprendere fiato, pur restando uno nello spazio personale dell’altro, a respirarsi addosso. Martín cede all’impulso di guardare in basso, perché non riesce a credere a quello che sta accadendo. Invece è proprio lì, l’eccitazione di Andrés. Preme contro la sua.  
Si concede solo un paio di secondi, per poi tornare a guardare lui, che non si è perso il movimento dei suoi occhi e si china di nuovo sulla sua bocca, prendendogli il labbro inferiore tra i denti e tirando leggermente – è un Andrés che Martín non ha mai visto; si era sempre limitato ad immaginarselo di notte, quando giaceva a letto da solo o con qualcun altro, ma era pur sempre una versione di lui che sapeva essere riservata solo alle donne, e il fatto che ora stia toccando _lui_ in quel modo è semplicemente troppo – e quando lo lascia vi passa sopra il pollice.  
-Toccami – sussurra.  
Martín non se lo fa ripetere due volte: gli tira giù la zip dei pantaloni e libera la sua erezione. Gli viene l’acquolina in bocca, quando la prende in mano. È bollente, turgida, e quando la accarezza Andrés sospira, dà voce al suo desiderio. Con l’altra mano gli sbottona la camicia e prende a stuzzicargli un capezzolo, facendolo quasi urlare. – Martín – È tutto quello che riesce a dire, prima di afferrargli gentilmente il polso.  
Martín ferma la mano sul cazzo di Andrés, senza però lasciarlo andare. – Cosa?  
Andrés riprende fiato mentre lo guarda, e gli lascia un bacio a stampo.  
-Non voglio venire così.  
Il significato di quell’affermazione gli fa quasi tremare le gambe, ma prima di permettersi di pensarci vuole essere sicuro di cosa voglia Andrés.  
-E come vuoi venire? – gli chiede allora.  
Senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo, Andrés gli apre i pantaloni, li lascia scivolare fino alle ginocchia e porta due dita davanti alla sua bocca. Martín spalanca gli occhi e ci si avventa in un attimo, leccandole e inumidendole da cima a fondo, dopodiché Andrés gliele porta in mezzo alle gambe. Quando il primo dito oltrepassa l’anello di muscoli Martín getta indietro la testa, sbattendola contro la porta, quindi Andrés porta l’altra mano sui suoi capelli e se lo spinge addosso, premendogli il viso contro il suo collo. Martín alza una gamba per dargli più spazio, avvolgendola intorno alla vita di Andrés mentre gli circonda l’orecchio con le labbra, lo mordicchia, ne succhia il lobo.  
Andrés muove il dito in cerchio, lentamente, spingendolo poco a poco più in profondità; quando Martín si spinge contro di lui ne fa entrare un altro.  
- _Sì_ – ansima Martín, staccando la bocca da lui. – Di più…  
Ora Andrés muove le dita insieme, dentro e fuori; è disordinato, caotico, ma perfetto, e quasi stenta a crederci perché è la prima volta che tocca un uomo così e vuole prendersi tutto. Ne inserisce un terzo e spinge le dita più a fondo che può, andando alla ricerca di quel punto sensibile che faccia urlare Martín finché non li sentirà tutto il condominio. Piega le dita ed eccolo: Martín urla davvero, e Andrés si sente potente come non gli era mai capitato con nessuno prima. Si chiede come farà a smettere, ora che ha provato questo, e vuole _tutto_.  
Per quanto voglia continuare a sentirlo gridare, cede all’istinto di baciarlo di nuovo e gli infila la lingua in bocca; va avanti per un po’, finché Martín non lo allontana tirandolo per i capelli e lo guarda dritto negli occhi.  
-Voglio te.  
Andrés non aspettava altro; rimuove le dita e solleva l’altro contro la porta, posizionandogli le gambe intorno alla vita e allargandogli le natiche, mentre Martín porta la punta di Andrés verso l’apertura. Quando sprofonda dentro di lui sente bruciore, probabilmente per colpa della posizione che non concede loro di prendersi i giusti tempi e spazi, ma tredici anni sono lunghi e non ha la minima intezione di chiedere ad Andrés di fermarsi così che possano spostarsi in camera da letto. Ci sarà tempo per farlo in futuro. "Oh, Dio, ci sarà _tempo_ " realizza, meravigliato.  
-Stai bene?  
-Non fermarti – gli risponde subito – Non fermarti…  
Andrés non lo fa, e lentamente arriva fino in fondo, gli occhi chiusi e le sopracciglia aggrottate per lo sforzo; Martín si sente così pieno che potrebbe esplodere, e si concentra sul viso teso di Andrés. Strofina il naso contro il suo e Andrés apre gli occhi.  
-Sei così stretto – mormora, e a Martín sembra di essere ancora più eccitato, ma dubita sia possibile.  
-Scopami – lo incalza.  
E Andrés lo accontenta: inizia piano, uscendo lentamente per poi tuffarsi dentro quel calore tutto in una volta, e man mano aumenta la velocità. Martín si sente sinceramente in colpa se pensa alla coppia con bambini che abita proprio sotto di lui, ma riesce a non gridare, e non si fermerebbe neanche se lo volesse: è tutto ciò che ha sempre desiderato e anche meglio, perché per quanto la fantasia lo abbia aiutato nelle notti più solitarie, la realtà è decisamente superiore.  
Andrés va a segno quasi con ogni spinta, gli stringe forte le cosce convinto di lasciare i segni e questo non fa altro che incentivarlo a spingere con più foga; Martín ha un braccio a circondargli le spalle e una mano sui suoi capelli. – Sì – urla – Oh, Dio, sì…  
Non osa guardarsi il cazzo, ma se lo immagina viola, pulsante, duro come non ce l’hai mai avuto. Poi il calore nel basso ventre aumenta e lo colpisce come un’onda: getta indietro la testa e lascia uscire un gemito strozzato, mentre un liquido caldo schizza e macchia il ventre di Andrés – forse anche una parte della camicia, ma non ha dubbi che di questo se ne lamenterà solo dopo – e quest’ultimo viene dentro di lui dopo poche spinte, ringhiandogli nell’orecchio.  
Una volta che i loro corpi si rilassano del tutto, Andrés appoggia di nuovo Martín a terra e allontana il viso per guardarlo; gli legge negli occhi tante domande, troppe, e decide di mettere a tacere ogni suo dubbio una volta per tutte.  
-Anche io, a proposito – gli dice, accarezzandogli la guancia col pollice.  
-Che cosa?  
-Ti amo.  
L’altro ridacchia, scostandogli una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte. – Come amavi Tatiana, Carmen, eccetera?  
Andrés rotea gli occhi ma sorride. – Non ci provare – lo rimbecca. – Te l’ho detto, è diverso – Gli prende una mano, come aveva fatto prima – È tutto diverso.  
-Meglio?  
Andrés gli bacia le nocche una ad una.  
-Molto meglio.  


**Author's Note:**

> * Marsiglia  
> ** Botogà
> 
> Io che raggiungo ‘sti picchi di fluff non se po' vede’.  
> Anyway, fun fact: all’inizio questa doveva essere una song-fic con Your Song di Elton John – e penso che questo si noterà se conoscete le parole, specie nella prima parte della fic – ma poco dopo essere arrivata a metà ho cambiato idea e l’ho lasciata solo in cima al testo.  
> Il titolo invece è una frase di Mirrors di Justin Timberlake.  
> A presto, cari ^^


End file.
